The Day Sirius almost got Captured
by Irkin
Summary: The title speaks for itself (Before Book Five. Just to tell you.)


Getting up one day from bed, Harry reaches for his glasses. Putting them on, he sees Errol, the Weasley's owl, sitting on his desk. Taking the parchment, he opens it up quickly, mouthing the quickly written words in Ron's messy handwriting:  
  
Harry!  
Sirius has been found! He's here with us in his Animagus form. Mum and Dad are going over to pick you up. Get your trunk and everything. We'll explain when you get here.  
Ron  
  
Putting everything for Hogwarts in his trunk, he grabbed his Firebolt and ran downstairs of the Dursley's house.  
"Where do you think you're going?!" his uncle yelled at him, making Harry stop dead in his tracks when he was reaching for the doorknob.  
Looking at Uncle Vernon's purple face, he calmly but quickly replied, "The infamous murder Sirius Black, my godfather, is at my friend's house." Hearing a car honk outside the house, he opened the door, running to a newly purchased Ford Anglia. Opening the door, he threw his trunk into the car and neatly placed his Firebolt next to him when he got in. Closing the door, Harry looked at the Dursleys, his uncle more purple in the face, Petunia looking around as if nothing happened and the feared Dudley clinging onto his mummy.  
Mr. Weasley slammed on the gas, turning on the invisibility booster. Putting his hand on the handle of his Firebolt, Harry asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley meekly, "Um. Why couldn't we use Floo powder?"  
"Because, dear, the channel is being watched for Sirius and it's probably suspicious if we use it half an hour after he's been seen," Mrs. Weasley said promptly.  
"But, what about brooms?" he asked even though he knew the answer.  
Mr. Weasley, annoyed, told him quickly, "Harry, you know the answer." From then on, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't talk. Harry closed his eyes, thinking to himself. Sirius has been caught. My only family that is closer to my mum and dad than the Dursleys has been found. Hearing the car stop, he grabbed his trunk and Firebolt and ran into the door of the Burrow. A streak of brown, bushy hair and a dog pounced on Harry.  
"Harry!" Hermione said getting up, helping Harry up, too. "I'm so sorry!" Harry nodded, walking over to the dog.  
"Sirius!" Harry panted, smiling. Sirius changes into a human, hugging his godson tightly. Hugging back, Harry looks up at Sirius, "How did you get spotted?"  
Letting go, he sat down on a chair by the kitchen table. "Well, I was in my Animagus form and Lucius Malfoy spotted me" ("Without Dumbledore's permission!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted.) "and yelled 'Sirius Black! Sirius Black!' There were some Ministry workers around him and they called back up. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there so he told Malfoy that I was just a run- away bear cub from the zoo. The other Ministry people didn't believe nor did Lucius, so, while everyone was looking at Kingsley, I ran here. Everything that happened is in the Daily Prophet and, luckily, nothing happened to Kingsley."  
"But, why were you out in the first place?" Harry asked quietly.  
"Because Grimmauld Place was broken into by the Ministry of Magic and searched. My mum had a fit trying to tell them where I was and yelling at the muggle-borns to get out. When they cleared to doorway, I turn Animagus and ran away from the house. And then. actually Lucius's son" ("Draco" Ron said in disgust.) "spotted me and everything I told you before was what had happened afterwards."  
"You knew you should've stayed in the house and just hid while they inspected it, Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at him, getting nine butterbeers.  
"My mother and Kreacher would've told them, Molly!" Sirius spat back at her. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Fred and George looking at Mrs. Weasley to Sirius, their mouths gaped and their butterbeers unopened.  
"YOU SHOULD'VE HIDDEN IN THE BUSHES!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, the kids winced, looking back at Sirius.  
"SURE! IT'S NOT SUSPICIOUS THAT A BIG, BLACK DOG THE SIZE OF A BEAR HIDING BESIDE A HOUSE!" Sirius sarcastically raged, Harry and the rest turning their heads to Mrs. Weasley.  
"YOU STILL SHOULD'VE STAYED BY YOUR HOUSE, SIRIUS! NOT MILES AWAY!" Mrs. Weasley rang, now the teenagers' heads looked at Sirius.  
"I HAD NO CHOICE! THE MINISTRY LOOKED AROUND THE DAMNED YARDS! WHAT ELSE WOULD I DO?!" Sirius rebounded, Fred and George left, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, smiled trying to stop themselves from laughing.  
"YOU SHOULD'VE HID IN YOU NEIGHBOR'S YARD!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, taking no notice that Mr. Weasley came in, saying "I was in the back... yard..." in the middle of Mrs. Weasley's yelling and putting his hands up in the air, sneaking around to Harry.  
"What's happening?" Mr. Weasley whispered to Harry.  
"A verbal fight. I think Sirius is actually winning this time," he replied.  
"Well, I think that's enough, Molly, dear." Mr. Weasley said loudly before Sirius could say anything, his mouth stupidly opened to yell back at Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Chapter two'll be up after I do chapter two of Stargate... 


End file.
